Proud Mary
(Xbox 360 DLC) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1971 |dlc = October 24, 2019 (JDU) November 27, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 8 (JD2) 9 (JD3/''GH'') 7 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = NOW Files: 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Remake) |gc = Turquoise Blue (Remake) |lc = (Remake) (Beta remake)http://prntscr.com/q4fsg0 |pictos = 50 124 (Remake) |nowc = ProudMary |audio = |from = album }}Creedence Clearwater Revival (Ike & Tina Turner sürümü oyunda kullanılıyor) tarafından gerçekleştirilen "Proud Mary" , (bir Xbox 360 özel DLC olarak), , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Orijinal Koç, turuncu saçlı bir kadın. Turkuaz küpeler, göğsünün etrafında iki kahverengi bağcıklı sarı saçaklı bir elbise, bileğinde altın bir bilezik ve bir çift parlak turkuaz pompa giyiyor. Remake Remake, koç şimdi tamamen farklı bir renk düzenine sahip. Şimdi kızıl saçlı, mavi küpeli, göğüslerinde kırmızı-kahverengi bağcıklı turuncu ve kırmızı saçaklı elbise, kırmızı bilezik ve mavi pompalar var. Bazı yüz özellikleri hala görünebilir. Proudmary coach 1@2x.png|Original Proudmary coach 1 big.png|Remake Arka Plan Arka plan, sahne ışıkları ile turuncu ve kırmızı ışık ışınlarına sahip bir sahnedir ve şov kızı sahne hissi verir. ve Xbox 360 sürümlerinde, arka planda bir şehir görülebilir. Yeniden yapılanmadaki artalan 'deki gibi görünüyor, fakat Xbox 360 arkaplanındaki şehir görülebilir. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 9 Altın Hareket var (yeniden başlayarak 7): Altın Hareket 1, 3, 5 ve 7 : Saat yönünde döndür. Altın Hareket, 2, 4, 6 ve 8 'da bir hamle olarak veya remake'deki bir Altın Hareketi olarak kabul edilmez}} : Saat yönünün tersine döndürün. Altın Hareket 9 (Remake'de 7): Eller yukarı. Proudmary jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, 5, and 7 (Original) Proudmary jd2 gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, 6, and 8 (Original) Proudmary_jdu gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 5 (Remake) Proudmary_jdu_gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 4 and 6 (Remake) ProudMary gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 in-game Proudmary jd2 gm 9.png|Gold Move 9 (Original) Proudmary_jdu_gm 7.png|Gold Move 7 (Remake) ProudMary gm 9.gif|Gold Move 9 (7 in the Remake) in-game Appearances in Mashups '' appears in the following Mashups: * ''Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Mas Que Nada * Never Gonna Give You Up Captions appears in Puppet Master Modes in . Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Slow Snap * Slow down * What Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs K-R Trivia * ve 'da, koç rutinde turkuaz bir eldiven olmasına rağmen, menü simgesi onu yeşil bir eldivenle gösterir. Galeri Game Files ProudMary_cover_jd2.png|''Proud Mary'' Proudmarysqa.png|''Proud Mary'' ( ) Proudmary cover generic.png|''Proud Mary'' (Remake) ProudMary_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Proudmary cover albumbkg.png| album background Proudmary banner bkg.png| menu banner Proudmary map bkg.png| map background Proudmary cover@2x.jpg| cover ProudMary_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Proudmary jdu cover.png| cover 1071.png|Avatar pictos-sprite-proudmary.png|Pictograms ( /Beta Remake) ProudMary_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) proudmary score background.png| score background In-Game Screenshots jd2proudmary.png|''Proud Mary'' on the menu Proudmary jd2 ready.png| ready screen SJHE41-1.png|''Proud Mary'' on the menu (Wii) SJHE41-2.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Proudmary jd2019 menu.png|''Proud Mary'' on the menu Proudmary jd2019 load.png| loading screen Proudmary jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Proudmary jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Proudmary jdnow coachmenu phone.PNG| coach selection screen (Phone) Promotional Images Dontknowme proudmary jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with You Don’t Know Me) Beta Elements proud mary beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others pound remake back.png|Background (Remake) Proudmary_title_error.png|Title error in the trailer Lump_Switch_error.jpg|The artist’s name error in the Nintendo Switch news notification for the “ Celebration Event” Videos Official Audio Proud Mary Gameplays Just Dance 2 Proud Mary Proud Mary - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii) Proud Mary - Just Dance Greatest Hits Proud Mary - Just Dance 2019 Proud Mary - Just Dance Now Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Proud Mary Proud Mary - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation en:Proud Mary Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1970s Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance 2 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Greatest Hits Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 3 DLC'ler Kategori:Rahmetli Şarkıcılar